Saving the Frost Elves in the Winter Keep/Taking back the tower
Here is when our heroes save the Frost Elves in Return of the SWAP Force. When they all returned to Woodburrow, they all got the magic snow globe ready. SpongeBob SquarePants: We're back, Rufus! Rufus: Well done, My friends! Thanks to you all along with the Skylanders, the Frost Elves are safe, and you're all one step closer to finding the next Elemental. The Mystice Snowglobe you recovered shows the Ancient Frosthound hiding deep in the Frostfest Mountains. Tessa: That's not good. The Blizzards in those mountains are too thick. They'll never be able to find it. Acril knows that region better than anyone. I'm sure she'll know of a way! The Chieftess: Avril should be along shortly. Her ship is not nearly as fast as Shrpfin's. Make sure all of you are fully rested and rained and then go find Sharpfin, Princess Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: We'll be ready, Chieftess. The Chieftess: I know you will, Princess. Spike: We may save the Ancient Frosthound yet. Luke: I sure hope so, Spike. Smolder: So, let's get started training. Spike: Let’s do this! And sure enough, the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, and their friends trained each other. To start with, Mumfie was working on a spell he was practicing. Mumfie: Here it goes. (casting a few spells) Star Strike: You can do it, Mumfie. Smolderdash: Give it all you got. Mumfie: (finished casting the spell) I got it. At last, they did plenty of training as they came to see Sharpfin. Sharpfin: According to that sparkly Snowglobe we fetched from Avril, the Ancient Elemental is hidden deep in the Frostlest Mountains. That's some remote territory, My friends. Even I don't fly out there. Nothing but freezing winds and blizzards. Impossible to see in your hand in front of your face it is. Isn't a light made that can see your way through that! Avril: So, you all need a way to get through those blizzards in the Frostlest Mountains, eh, Slam Bam? I think I can hel ya all out. Any of you ever heard of "The Illuminator"? Flynn: No, but is it as awesome as this snowglobe? Avril: Even better! It's a special relic of the Frost Elves of Winter Keep, and it'll light the way through any storm. No doubt about it! Sharpfin: Well, it looks like we're taking a trip to the Winter Keep, Slam Bam! Slam Bam: I know. So, they gathered together and make ready for Winter Keep. Then, they reach the Winter Keep as they set on the trail. Flynn: Doesn't this thing have a heater? I can't feel my face. Avril: (punched him in the shoulder) Ah, ya feel that, didn't ya? Flynn: Ow! This ain't my face. (as she looked crossly) Actually, I'm feeling much toasty, thank you. Sharpfin: Ay, Avril! Come check this out! Avril: It's the Illuminator! Hurry, Sharpfin! But as they looked up ahead, there were enemy ships with evilizer crystals. Flynn: Wowzers! Now, that's a lot of snowballs! Avril: The frost elves are in trouble! As the frost elves struggled the attack, Duff was leading them. Duff: Don't just stand there like yard ordainments! They've already gotten passed the defenses! Go men the catapults! Avril: Looks like you got yourself into quite a snowball fight, didn't ya, Duff? Duff: Avril, is that you, Girl? Avril: (jumped down to him) The Skylanders and their friends are in need of the Illuminator and I knew you wouldn't be loaning it to anyone! Flynn: Don't worry your fuzzy little heads! Help is on the way! (jumped down) It's rescue time! Boom! (sliped from the ice) Boom! So, is he gonna loan us the lighty core thingy or what? Duff: I'll tell ya what, if the Skylanders and their friends can take care of the giant Blizzard Baller, they'll have the Illumiator with my thanks. Flynn: Oh, well, alright. But you want to salt down this general area first, it's kind of a safety hazard. Percy: Come on, we've gotta help the frost elves. Thomas: Right away! Duff: There's a Blizzard Baller pummeling the northern wall, Rockhoof. Meet me up there and we'll use the catapults to bring it down! Be careful, all of ya, and don't let them target you with their cannons! Don't worry. The Illuminator protects our keep and gives all elves courage. It's a gift from Whirlwind herself! With all of you and the Illuminator on our side, those Cyclops don't stand a chance! Rockhoof: Come on! Whirlwind: Let's stop those ships! Flynn: Go, get them! Boom! Just as they reach the catapults, Duff was there waiting for them. Duff: Man the catapult and take out that Blizzard Baller, Whirlwind! We can't let it get past our defenses. Whirlwind: We're on it, Duff. Duff: (took out one cyclops) Take that! With a few shots, they took out the first Blizzard Baller along with the evilizer crystal. Duff: That's the way to take it to 'em, Skylanders! (to Yona) Well done, Yona! We need to get you all riding those rainbow rails! Thomas the Tank Engine: You heard him, Yona, we won't have much time. James: Ready when you are, Whirlwind! With Whirlwind taking the lead, they ride the rainbow rails to attack the next Blizzard Baller. Thomas the Tank Engine: Hold on! Just as they used a few big bangs, antoher Blizzard Baller was taken down. Rainbow Dash: Strike! Whirlwind: We got the perfect shot! Scootaloo: Heads up! We've got an Ice Geargolem ahead! Hot Dog: I got this! So, Hot Dog begins his fight with the ice geargolem. Hot Dog: Hey! (barks) Come and get me! Ice Geargolem: (roars) Hot Dog: You can’t catch me! As Hot Dog spins around, Fryno used his flaming fist and took it down with one hit. Hot Dog: Nice one, Fryno. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225